Penitensi
by Kukuranger
Summary: Yuuma berlapang dada untuk mengampuni adiknya yang nakal. [#SariRoti #Korolympic]


****Assassination Classroom**** (c) Matsui Yūsei  
 **Daiya no Ace** (c) Terajima Yuji

 **A/N** : ngetik ngebut karena pengen ikut ngunyah Sari Roti edisi Januari. Btw, seiyuu Sawamura Eijun dan Isogai Yuuma sama loooh~ #pentingbanget

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Pertamanya aku marah, marah sekali.

Lagipula sedari pertama memang ini semua salahnya, salah Eijun—adikku yang berbeda umur dua tahun tiga bulan—karena sembarangan mengintip buku harian yang selama ini kuisi diam-diam dan kusembunyikan dengan susah payah.

Aku menulis semuanya di sana.

Tentang salinan resep kue bolu dari majalah ibu, tentang rumus praktis belajar perkalian lima hingga sembilan, juga tentang Yukiko; gadis cantik yang kutaksir sejak aku duduk di bangku kelas dua (sekarang aku kelas lima) dan masih banyak hal lain dari yang menyenangkan sampai memalukan.

(Ngomong-ngomong baru-baru ini aku menulis tentang pengalaman masturbasi pertamaku).

Tapi sekarang aku menyesal. Sungguh.

Karena gara-gara ini ayah dan ibu jadi menitipkanku di rumah nenek yang lokasinya lumayan jauh dari kota. Aku pun dilarang masuk sekolah entah sampai kapan padahal aku sudah rindu pada teman-teman sekelasku (dan pada Yukiko, tentunya).

"Yuuma, ayo makan malam dulu!"

Itu suara nenek kira-kira dua jam lalu meski aku tidak menjawab karena pura-pura tidur. Setelah membungkus guling dan bantal dengan selimut supaya tidak ada yang curiga, aku mengambil jaket dan uang secukupnya untuk pergi menggunakan bus. Aku lumayan hapal jalan kembali ke rumahku, maka aku yakin tidak akan tersesat. Lagipula tujuanku hanya pulang, meminta maaf pada Eijun, lalu kembali lagi sebelum tengah malam.

Di tengah menunggu bus datang, di tengah kerumunan orang-orang, aku merapatkan syal di leher lebih erat. Bulan lima memang sudah bukan musim dingin, tapi udara malam tidak baik untuk tenggorokan. Ibu rajin menegurku dan Eijun jika kami masih berani bermain lempar-tangkap bola di halaman lewat dari jam tujuh malam.

Ah. Kangen.

Ngomong-ngomong aku kangen dengan suara ibu. Dari sejak insiden itu, aku hanya melulu berbicara dengan ayah, itupun hanya di telepon. Rupa-rupanya mereka benar-benar marah padaku karena membuat Eijun menangis tidak berhenti bahkan sampai adikku yang malang itu dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Inilah tidak enaknya menjadi seorang kakak. Pasti akan selalu disalahkan walau adikmu yang mencari ribut duluan. Kalau boleh dilahirkan ulang, aku ingin jadi adik atau anak tunggal saja. Eijun jadi tetanggaku. Dengan begitu kami tidak akan keberatan dipisahkan kalau-kalau bertengkar hebat.

Kuintip jam di dalam tas sebentar. Sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Ayah dan ibu pasti tidak akan mengijinkanku masuk untuk bertemu Eijun, terutama karena kami belum berbaikan lagi. Pada akhirnya, kuputuskan memanjat pohon ek yang rantingnya merambat di sekitar jendela kamar (aku dan Eijun masih tidur bersama) lalu masuk dari sana. Hup. Hup. HUP!

Ruangannya gelap, karena Eijun sudah tidur. Kulihat adikku itu terbaring seenaknya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan berliur. Mentang-mentang tempat tidur kini dikuasainya sendiri lalu dia bebas merentangkan kaki dan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Bagus sekali. Padahal dulu aku akan dengan senang hati menendangnya ke lantai kalau dia mengigau sambil meninju hidungku.

Namun aku tidak marah, alih-alih tersenyum lebar.

Aku sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri, kali ini datang dengan perasaan menyesal. Lagipula aku sudah sepenuhnya merasa bodoh. Bisa-bisanya dua bulan lalu aku terbawa emosi sesaat sampai tega menyakiti adikku satu-satunya.

Jadi, sebelum kehabisan waktu karena batin ini tidak lelah berseteru, aku duduk sebentar di penghujung kasur (sangat— _SANGAT_ —berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya), lalu mengeluarkan sebilah kotak kayu sepanjang kira-kira satu jengkal dari balik jaketku.

"Janji jangan pernah mengintip buku harianku lagi, ya!"

Bibirku mendarat sekilas di keningnya.

"—ini kukembalikan bola-bola matamu."

* * *

 **END**


End file.
